1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a machine for planting young plants, and particularly to a self-planter specifically designed for plating young trees such as pines, cedars, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In most areas where young pines, and the like, are planted, the country is wild, thick and rough. Some areas are cultivated lightly with very heavy tractors, and other areas are not. Because of the ruggedness of the ground, a special kind of machine is essential to achieve mechanized planting. Due to the lack of such machines, pine planters are confronted with dangerous, strenuous, and unpleasant work, and expose themselves to the possibility of being killed or injured because of setting on the back of a hand planter when same is struck by a root, or because of being bitten by a poisonous snake, or because of being knocked off a vehicle when same is passing over rough ground.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 510,925, issued Dec. 19, 1893 to C. O. Moore, 2,473,261, issued June 14, 1949, to G. P. Ruhl, and 2,890,665, issued June 16, 1959, to L. S. C. Kang, disclose examples of prior art plant setting machines.